Merry Christmas, Yami
by cherrylein
Summary: Yugi suggests that Yami should experience Christmas Eve by himself, so he invites his friends to celebrate together. Cute, fluffy Christmas story . YamixTea


**Hello guys. First of all I would like to say that this is the first story ever that I have written in English, be nice. Any wrong words or expressions, mistakes in spelling or grammar are due to me being Swiss. Anyway I hope you like my little fluffy Christmas story. It's 11 a.m. here but there is no snow for Christmas Eve, what makes me really sad. Whatever. I wish you a Merry Christmas! :) **

A thin silky blanket of white snow covered the quiescent landscape, creating a harmonic and peaceful atmosphere. Tea was sitting at her bedroom window, wrapped in a light pink cozy blanket, silently admiring the beauty of Domino City in these recent days. She loved the snow, especially when it enfolded the usually vivid city, making the inhabitants feel relaxed and calm. The sun was about to set and its orange light gleamed through the window where the brunette dancer was sitting, warming her softly smiling face.

Christmas Eve was only two days away and she still had to prepare some things, but Tea was looking forward to do so since she loved spending Christmas Eve with her closest friends. Yugi had invited them to celebrate at the game shop and Tea was supposed to bring along the traditional Christmas turkey. Yes, it was an American tradition that she had taken over from her parents, who had lived a few years in the States before returning to Domino City when Tea was about to be born.

The first time Tea had celebrated Christmas with her friends, she was able to drum up their enthusiasm for the forenamed tradition and as time went by, she has become the one charged with preparing the meal, while the boys, namely Yugi, Joey and Tristan, were ordered to prepare everything else, which also included decorating the Christmas tree.

This time, Christmas would be different, though. Yami, the ancient spirit whom Yugi shared his body with, was supposed to celebrate with them, since it was his first time to feast Christmas. He had spent the last two years when they would celebrate in his Millenium Puzzle, but Yugi had insisted that he should experience at least one Christmas Eve himself. Tea blushed slightly at the thought of the pharaoh, something which had started to occur every time that such a thought crossed her mind. She had always thought that it was only a silly crush, but as time went by and as he had saved her so many times, Tea's feelings for the ancient spirit grew more profound and she was sure that it was more than just a stupid girly crush she had on her friend.

All the adventures and all the troubles they went through only deepened the connection the two of them shared and by now Tea was sure that she had fallen completely for her mysterious, strong, courageous and handsome friend. However, she had never told anybody about her feelings, especially not Yugi or Yami himself, because she knew that if she would, she would probably destroy the friendship the two of them had. She was also aware of the fact that Yugi has had some feelings for her ever since, but she knew that she did not reciprocate them and that was another reason why she couldn't tell Yami how she felt; it would hurt Yugi too much and he has been her best friend since they were children. Sighing loudly, Tea got up and went downstairs in order to get ready for the preparations so she could busy herself with other things and forget about everything else for a while.

Two days later

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and Tea was standing in her room, trying to find something adequate to wear. As always when she had to dress up herself, her wardrobe would seem empty. Desperately tearing her hair, she fell down to her knees.

"It is always the same", she sighed angrily when she caught something in the corner of her eye. A white plastic bag hung at the very back of her armoire. Curiously scanning the object with her eyes, Tea reached forward to grab the bag and opened it by unzipping it. A beautiful ocean blue dress made of silk appeared in her hands, matching perfectly with her cerulean blue eyes and Tea held her breath open mouthed when she saw that this dress was low-backed. It was a halter-neck gown and was form-fitting up to below her breasts, whereas from there it fell loosely only to end slightly above her knees.

"That's beautiful. Now I know what I'm going to wear." Tea smiled happily and put on her dress and since it was cold outside, she added black tights. Her hair fell in soft waves down her shoulders and she wore only subtle make-up. _What will Yami think of that dress? _A slight blush colored her cheeks and Tea felt her heart beating faster as she began to become nervous at the thought of celebrating the feast of love with Yami. _I don't even know whether he'll enjoy this whole thing. He doesn't remember anything about his past and most of the time he keeps himself in the puzzle. He only appears when danger is about to come or when there's a duel. _Tea reminded herself of the "date" that Yugi had organized for them, when Yami had told her that he really enjoyed her company. _So he does like me as a friend at least. _Tea grinned as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat.

Yugi only lived a few blocks away which Tea was glad of. Even though she loved the snow, her dress and the tights were not warm enough to have a long walk in the wintery snowy streets. She shivered as she finally arrived at the game shop. Tea rung the bell and a slightly smiling Yami opened the door. He wore nothing but a black jean and a sleeveless black top and his tri-colored her was messy as always, but he looked utterly handsome. Tea, ignoring her racing heart, returned the smile and greeted him happily with a hug.

"Hey Yami! Merry Christmas to you!"

The pharaoh chuckled at the rapturous welcome as he wrapped his arms around her small figure and Tea couldn't help but notice how much taller than Yugi he was. He was about half a head taller than her and his body was also more defined than Yugi's. She wondered how their connection worked, but right now paid it no attention. Tea rather enjoyed the warmth of his protective hug and closed her eyes, listening to Yami's strong and regular heartbeat.

"Are you two lovebirds done?" Joey's loud voice broke through the silence and Tea and Yami separated from each other, a slight blush covering their faces. Yami cleared his throat and glared at his blonde friend who was smiling brightly, carrying a glass of hot wine punch in his left hand.

"Are you jealous Joey, because you didn't get a hug?" The pharaoh grinned and winked at Tea whose face seemed to grow even redder. Joey laughed and punched his right hand in a friendly gesture onto Yami's shoulder.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure I will get my hug as soon as you let Tea come inside." Yami, noticing that they were still standing in passing, nodded and stood aside so that Tea could enter the warmth of the Moutou's house. He helped the brunette taking off her coat and took the bags with the food off her hands, so she could finally greet Joey in a warm and welcoming hug. After Tea had also embraced Tristan who had appeared brightly smiling, the four people went to the living room, in order to put their presents underneath the Christmas tree.

"_You also saw the dress she's wearing, right?" Yugi asked from inside the puzzle and Yami nodded.  
"It looks nice, doesn't it?", the smaller of them said, his lips twitching before becoming a broad grin when he saw the slight blush on Yami's face.  
"Yes, she looks beautiful", the pharaoh finally stated after some silent seconds and Yugi's grin grew even bigger.  
"Then tell her." With those words, he disappeared, leaving a puzzled Yami behind. _

A few hours had passed and the group after having had a great dinner was now sitting in the living room, exchanging their presents and talking to each other. Joey, who already felt a little bit dizzy due to having drunk too much hot wine punch, had already given his presents to his friends, as well as Tristan and Tea. Now he was laughing along something Tristan had told them, but Tea paid it no attention. She was focused on Yami sitting across from her, seeming to be in deep thoughts. _He's probably talking to Yugi._ Somehow Tea felt a little bit sad for her friend, because he was spending Christmas Eve in the puzzle but she reminded herself that it was his idea that Yami should celebrate with his friends.

He suddenly got up and headed straight to the Christmas tree in order to grab the presents Yugi and him had gotten for their friends. First, he handed a green package to Joey.  
"Thanks dude", the blonde man slurred and had some trouble unpacking it. The present appeared to be five Duel Monsters cards which were rather rare, like for example the Royal Decree card. He entangled Yami in a brotherly hug before swaying back to the couch drunkenly laughing. Tea, Yami and Tristan found it amusing how their friend was behaving, since they knew that it was not his usual way; he only got drunk on special occasions, and most of the time he would fall right asleep after drinking so he was not one of that kind of people that caused trouble when being drunk. No, he was more the funny type of guy.

Tea grinned and watched Tristan who was given his present right at the moment. It was wrapped in red paper and after he packed it out, two movie tickets were revealed. Yami grinned slightly at what Yugi had told him when he bought them.

"_Tristan will make good use of them."  
"Why do you think so?", Yami had curiously asked.  
"Because he has been trying to get a date with Joey's sister Serenity ever since we have returned from the Battle City Tournament. And now we're helping him to invite her to a movie", Yugi grinned and paid the tickets.  
"I see", Yami answered visibly amused and ended the conversation. _

"Thanks Yami and say also thanks to Yugi." Tristan hugged Yami tightly and gave him a pat on the back, while the pharaoh transmitted the thanks in his thoughts to Yugi who was observing the whole celebration from within the puzzle. Then Yami got up again in order to get the last present. It was a small purple box decorated with a rose ribbon on top of it. Tea undid the knot and curiously opened the box. It contained a beautiful silver necklace whose pendant had the form of a feather. Tea's mouth fell open and a slight breath of astonishment escaped her mouth when she slid her fingertips over the cold material.  
"It's beautiful", Tea whispered, looking at Yami who smiled softly at the brunette and was delighted by her reaction.

"_So you've made the right choice, Yami", Yugi smiled and the pharaoh nodded.  
"Now, go on and tell her how you feel!"  
"Yugi, please…"  
"I know. I know. I'll give you some privacy then. Merry Christmas", Yugi chuckled when the connection died. _

It was the only present Yami had chosen by himself and he had deeply hoped that Tea would like it, and since she did, the pharaoh was filled with joy to see his friend being so moved by a present from him.  
"It reminded me of you", Yami said moving a little bit closer to her, "when I saw you dancing."His right hand found its way to Tea's hands that were holding the necklace pressed to her chest.

"When you dance, you look like a feather dancing in the wind. You move with such elegance, such grace and such lightness, it is breathtaking. And I am deeply honored to have witnessed your passion for dancing. Now I know why you love it." His left hand joined his right hand as he opened her fingers that were now lying on her lap in order to grasp the necklace. Tea blushed not knowing what to say, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. The words of the pharaoh moved her deep inside and the brunette was sure that her heartbeat could be heard all over the room.

Yami was sitting in front of her, his hands holding the necklace in front of her face. It was only when he told her to turn around that Tea became aware of his intentions. In a light movement Yami put on the necklace around her neck. Teas skin seemed to burn where his fingertips softly touched it and her face heated up, when she turned around again to face the pharaoh's crimson eyes.  
"It suits you well, Tea as well as your dress, by the way", he said softly smiling. Tea's blush on her face only deepened at the compliment as a shy smile of appreciation appeared on her face. The brunette's hand found its way to the necklace as she reached out for the pharaoh to entangle him in a warm hug.  
"Thank you Yami, thank you so much. I do appreciate it, no I love it. It is amazing."

They rested in that position for a few moments until Tea started wondering why there were no comments coming neither from Joey nor Tristan. When the brunette finally let go of Yami, she saw that both of her friends were fast asleep, snoring quietly. Joeys head was resting on Tristan's shoulder, his left hand was lying on the brunette's chest and both of their mouths were broadly open. Tea chuckled as Yami did while watching the two of them sleeping peacefully on the couch.  
"I guess I should go now", Tea said a few moments later, feeling a little bit tired but happy.  
"I'll accompany you."

It was freezing outside and Tea was glad she had put on her coat. Yami on the other hand only wore a fleece west that barely fit his body; however, he made no comment on that matter. They were walking in silence, everyone being deep in thoughts, when Tea let out a surprised squeak.  
"Look Yami, it's snowing." Tiny white flocks were dancing in the air, building a fascinating contrast to the dark night sky and silently covering the ground.  
"I love watching the snow falling down from the sky. It looks so amazingly light and elegant, so beautiful", Tea whispered catching a snowflake in her hands and holding it in front of her face, her cerulean eyes glowing with joy.  
"Like a feather", Yami added, looking at his friend and Tea flushed slightly at his words which reminded her of what he had said earlier this evening.  
"Yes."

When they finally arrived at Tea's home, the brunette rose to speak.  
"Thanks for everything Yami. Thank you for the amazing present and for this wonderful evening." Yami nodded softly smiling.  
"No, I am the one to say thanks. You gave me a lovely present", he grinned as he pulled out the necklace which had the form of a duel monsters card and opened it. Tea had put a photo of the four inside it, one that was taken right after the Battle City Tournament when Joey, Tristan, Yami and her were celebrating Yami's and Yugi's victory by eating a huge ice cream bowl. Joey had a broad grin on his face and his mouth was stiffed with food and Tristan sat right next to Joey with his spoon about to enter his open mouth. Yami who sat at the other side of Joey was smiling amusingly at his friends, his arms folded in front of his chest and Tea sat right next to Yami, having a bright smile on her face and holding a spoon filled with ice cream to the camera.

The pharaoh grinned and put the necklace back into his shirt as he raised his eyes to the doorframe where something was hanging that he recognized as a mistletoe. Yugi had told him about this special tradition and an idea came to Yami's mind when he looked at the girl in front of him again. Tea noticed his gaze only to see the mistletoe hanging above their heads. Her face turned deep red as Yami lifted his hands to caress her cheek.

"It is a tradition", he murmured as his face moved closer to hers, leaving only a few millimeters between their lips. Tea could feel his warm breath on her skin and she felt her own heart beating incredibly fast. Yami was so close, only a few millimeters away, but was he really going to kiss her? She closed her eyes in expectation as she felt the soft touch of his warm lips against her own, making the butterflies in her stomach go insane. Yami gently pulled her closer to him as his lips moved against hers, animating Tea to kiss him back with all her heart. Their lips were entangled in a sweet, innocent kiss that with each second passing grew deeper and more passionate.

The pharaoh was filled with joy when he felt that Tea kissed him back and he moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth, challenging her tongue to a fight that couldn't be decided. When they separated, Yami wrapped his arms around Tea and her head rested on his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat. She sighed and a soft smile adorned her face, while she tried to calm down her own heartbeat with no success. She felt so save, so protected and loved in his arms and Tea wished that this moment would never end, that the world would stop turning around for a while.

Yami had his head rested on her silky brown hair and he inhaled her scent deeply. His heart probably wouldn't stop racing until he left her and Yami could still feel the sensation of her soft lips moving passionately against his own. But as everything had to come to an end, so did this moment.  
"Merry Christmas, Tea", Yami whispered into her ear, making Tea shiver as he let go of her body, placing a last, gentle kiss on her forehead. Tea smiled happily. "Merry Christmas to you too, Yami", she answered quietly, opening the door to her house. Yami looked at her one last time, before turning around and disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
